Bleu métallisé
by OtoKamen
Summary: Levy et Gajil ont beau être différents, cela ne les empêche ne se tourner autour. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, mais les contraires s'attirent... Cela se passe peu après l'arrivée de Gajil Redfox à Fairy Tail.


Un jour comme les autres dans la ville de Magnolia, plus précisément au sein la guilde de Fairy Tail, une mage de 17 ans avec des cheveux bleus et des vêtements oranges assortis à son bandeau du nom de Levy McGarden sirotait tranquillement un thé tout en discutant avec son amie, la souriante Mirajane Strauss, âgée de 19 ans, elle aussi mage et barmaid de Fairy Tail.

Il était presque 19h, et à cause de la neige (qui se faisait normalement très rare dans cette région du pays), le hall de la guilde était bien plus vide que d'habitude, et le calme ambiant le confirmait, malgré la présence de Natsu, Grey et Erza, qui était le trio parfait pour mettre un désordre sans nom partout où ils se trouvaient.

Assis à une table dans un coin de la grande pièce se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs d'environ 1m80, qui portait des piercings sur le visage et aux oreilles, qui avait les yeux rouges rubis et une musculature développée : il mangeait différents objets en métal tels que des boulons et des vis ce colosse se nommait Gajil Redfox, ancien membre de la guilde noire Phantom Lord, Dragon Slayer du métal.

A ses côtés, un chat noir ailé dégustait un kiwi en volant dans les airs, et ce chat ayant une cicatrice à l'œil gauche se nommait Panther Lily et était le compagnon du fils de Metalicana.

Les yeux de Levy étaient comme attirés par le jeune homme : elle le fixait depuis quelques minutes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et heureusement car elle ne voulait pas qu'il se pose de questions ; ce court laps de temps avait suffi à la jeune fille pour qu'elle réalise sa sensibilité au charme magnétique du mage qui rien qu'en la regardant faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effarant.

Après avoir fini son assiette, celui-ci commença à mâcher ses couverts, ce qui provoqua des sons stridents des plus désagréables.

« Gajil ! Combien de fois je vais te le répéter ? Arrête de manger les couverts, s'écria Mirajane.

\- Ça va, lâche-moi un peu, dit-il à la barmaid. Et au lieu de gueuler, amène-moi à manger.

Elle soupira et lui apporta des clous et des écrous. Elle n'allait pas s'attendre à un merci vu l'humeur massacrante de l'homme.

Levy, qui assistait à cette scène, n'avait pas détaché son regard de Gajil, qui, se sentant observé, se retourna brusquement. La mage des mots rougit et fit de même. Cela interpella la serveuse qui demanda à Levy en chuchotant :

« D'ailleurs, ça avance avec lui ? dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est-à-dire ? répondit Levy dont les joues commençaient à rosir.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, et ce genre de choses m'échappe rarement, tu es clairement amoureuse de lui...

\- De Gajil ?!

Sans le faire exprès, la jeune fée avait parlé fort, trop fort, et toute la guilde, même s'il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de personnes, l'avait entendu, y compris le principal concerné. Elle se sentait gênée et avait encore rougit, ce qui fit rire la barmaid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas dû t'entendre, dit-elle en souriant ».

Même un sourd l'aurait entendu ! De plus, les Dragon Slayers ont des sens très développés. Elle espérait qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Regarde-le, dit Levy en parlant encore moins fort, il te donne envie de te jeter dans ses bras ?

\- Tu le trouves si laid que ça ? demanda Mira d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…

\- Calme-toi, je plaisantais, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, je ne te croirai pas ».

Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, c'était vrai : Levy était folle amoureuse du Dragon Slayer, malgré le fait qu'il y a quelques mois de cela, il l'avait torturé et accroché à un arbre. Elle l'aimait et le désirait plus que tout, et le combat qu'il avait livré contre Natsu torse nu avait éveillé chez elle tant de fantasmes et de rêves inavouables de par leur nature… érotique (pour ne pas dire sexuelle) ! Mais elle n'oserait jamais dévoiler ses sentiments au froid, distant et solitaire mais néanmoins grand, beau et fort Gajil Redfox, elle, la petite, faible, timide et discrète Levy McGarden.

Elle fut ensuite extirpée de ses pensées par la voix de Lily, qui informait son maître de son absence de ce soir, qu'il avait promis de passer avec Happy et Carla.

Il sortit donc de la guilde, laissant Gajil seul, qui terminait calmement son repas sous les grands yeux chocolats de Levy qui l'observait avec le plus de discrétion possible quand l'espace d'un instant, elle croisa le regard de braise du jeune homme, ce qui la fit rougir une fois supplémentaire et qui, à sa grande surprise, fit apparaître un sourire léger et évanescent sur les lèvres charnues du mage.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé : Gajil avait souri ! Elle était si heureuse au fond d'elle qu'elle allait faire tomber sa tasse désormais vide. Soudain, il se leva et commençait à partir. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Le suivre ? Rentrer chez elle ? Elle hésitait…

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais saches que te regarder est un passe-temps favori pour lui aussi, dit Mira en lavant la tasse de Levy, un sourire joueur en coin ».

Elle attendit donc qu'il ait poussé les portes du hall pour le suivre. Elle se retourna pendant qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers la sortie et fit à clin d'œil à la serveuse, puis rejoignit l'extérieur à son tour.

Il faisait froid et sec, la neige tombait toujours sur les rues désertes de Magnolia. Levy mit son manteau et commença à filer Gajil. Celui-ci avançait d'un pas assuré sur les chemins blancs de la ville, sans savoir qu'une crevette couvrait ses traces. Elle ne savait pas où il habitait et espérait que ce n'était pas loin, mais ce dont elle devait faire le plus attention était de ne pas trop se rapprocher de lui pour ne pas risquer qu'il sente son odeur.

Gajil avait longé la rivière et traversé le parc, toujours suivi de la mage, qui était restée à une distance correcte de lui pour éviter de se faire détecter. Au bout de 10 longues minutes, il atteignit enfin une maison isolée entourée d'arbres, en lisière de forêt et rentra à l'intérieur.

Levy, essoufflée, s'arrêta un instant pour faire une pause. Maintenant qu'elle était devant chez lui, que faisait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, autrement il lui demanderait pourquoi elle était là et comment elle était venue, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'inviterait pas aimablement à rentrer chez lui, vu qu'il avait l'air de s'être levé du mauvais pied ce jour-là… Mais elle ne pouvait pas bêtement rentrer chez elle, ça ne résoudrait rien, car il fallait qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments…

Pendant qu'elle se questionnait, elle entendit un bruit d'eau venant de l'intérieur qui la fit redescendre sur terre Gajil prenait sa douche. A ce moment, elle se demandait si ses envies et ses sentiments parleraient avant sa raison, et ce fut le cas : n'en pouvant plus de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher du Dragon Slayer, elle se dirigea à l'endroit d'où le son de la douche venait, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain, qui était à quelques mètres sur la droite de la porte d'entrée. Elle aperçut la fenêtre de cette pièce et grimpa à une branche pour pouvoir regarder au travers : elle devait cependant faire attention à ne pas tomber à cause du bois gelé et glissant.

Elle se tint au bout de cette branche et put coller son visage à la vitre, et là, un spectacle magique s'offrit à ses yeux : dans la pièce remplie de vapeur, elle apercevait Gajil sous la douche : la vue du corps musclé et mouillé du mage la faisait frissonner de plaisir : en se mordant la lèvre elle regardait avec avidité le visage détendu du jeune homme, puis lentement et avec autant de délice elle longea de son regard son épaule jusqu'à ses bras forts, puis descendit vers ses pectoraux puissants et poursuivait avec ses abdos si bien dessinés… Même en rêve elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le corps sculpté de Gajil puisse lui faire un tel effet : elle était comme envoûtée, et elle continuait de fixer l'anatomie de l'homme qu'elle aimait... Enfin, pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la partie qu'elle convoitait le plus…

Soudainement, la branche craqua et la bleutée tomba en laissant échapper un cri de surprise qu'elle essaya rapidement de couvrir pour ne pas alarmer le brun.

« Lily, c'est toi ? cria ce dernier en sortant de la douche ».

En l'entendant qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Levy se releva, paniquant, et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la maison. Le Dragon Slayer ouvrit la porte et interpella la mage des mots :

« Crevette !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il avec une serviette autour de la taille en la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

-R-rien du tout, je… me suis juste… perdue, dit la jeune fille qui avait arrêté sa course, hésitante et gênée.

-Tu loges aux dortoir de la guilde, comment tu peux avoir atterrie ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venue pour me voir te courir après à poil dehors ?

-Je… heu… non…je... bafouilla Levy, qui était maintenant focalisée sur le torse de Gajil, ce qu'il avait bien sûr remarqué, ne manquant pas de la faire devenir rouge brique.

-Je te déconcentre à ce point ? dit Gajil avec une once de fierté dans la voie.

-Non… C'est juste que… A-à demain Gajil ! déclara-t-elle précipitamment avant de partir à toute vitesse ».

Il ne comprit pas de quoi il en retournait, il tourna donc les talons et revint chez lui, les sourcils froncés, comme à son habitude.

Levy, elle, courut jusqu'à Fairy Hills, où elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, claqua la porte de sa chambre et fondit en larmes : jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie, elle se réfugia donc dans son lit en pleurant et elle était résiliée à y rester par crainte de devoir affronter le regard incandescent du Dragon Slayer. Elle l'aimait, mais comment le lui avouer après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire, mais si elle attendait que lui fasse le premier pas, jamais ses rêves ne deviendraient réalité. Elle réfléchit alors à une solution, mais s'assoupit très vite, fatiguée de toutes les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre.

Le lendemain, il neigeait toujours autant à Magnolia, et la petite Levy ne s'était pas montrée de la journée. De plus, Nastu non plus n'était pas venu (évidemment, le Dragon Slayer du feu n'aimait pas le froid), ce qui faisait que la guilde était encore plus que calme que la veille. Gajil en profita pour demander à Mirajane :

« Tu sais pourquoi la crevette est pas venue aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas aperçue, dit-elle en lavant un verre.

-C'est un homme ! Et un homme ça reste à la maison s'il fait trop froid ! s'écria Elfman qui s'était levé brusquement en renversant un tabouret ».

Gajil ignora totalement la remarque du transformiste et continua sa conversation avec la sœur de ce dernier :

« Ça m'inqu… Ça m'étonne, reprit Gajil qui avait rougit.

-Pardon ? dit Mira en souriant sadiquement. Tu peux répéter, Gajil ?

-Fous-moi la paix, Mirajane !

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour elle ou si, par hasard, tu aurais quelque chose à lui dire, demande à Erza si tu peux aller la voir à Fairy Hills, rétorqua gentiment la serveuse. »

Gajil déglutit : demander à Erza s'il pouvait rentrer dans les dortoirs des filles pour se retrouver seul avec Levy dans sa chambre ? En étant conscient qu'il risquait une mort atrocement douloureuse , il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

« Erza, je peux aller voir Levy dans les dortoirs ? Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui et ça m'in...trigue, acheva-t-il.

-Pourquoi faire ? Elle t'a demandé des enfants ? dit Erza innocemment.

-Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste pour voir dans quel état elle est, si elle va mieux…

-Comment ça, mieux ? Ne me dit pas que tu as tenté de la toucher sans son accord ?! dit Erza, furieuse, qui avait fait apparaître une épée dans sa main.

-Mais non ! cria Gajil, je veux simplement voir si elle va bien ! T'es parano !

-Hmm, très bien, vas-y, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, souffla le mage, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Il sortit de la guilde sous le regard noir de la rousse et en entendant les fous rires de la barmaid qui devait se tenir au bar pour ne pas défaillir.

Le Dragon Slayer se dirigeait vers Fairy Hills qui n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de Fairy Tail, et pourtant, cela lui paraissait interminable : tout en marchant sur les routes enneigées éclairées par la lumière de la lune, il se demandait : bordel, pourquoi avait-il rougi en entendant Erza ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'il avait… Certes, il trouvait Levy intelligente, intéressante, fragile et particulièrement attirante, mais il se sentait si bête à côté d'elle ! La mage la plus futée de Fairy Tail avec le fantôme asocial de Magnolia ? Ça ne collait pas du tout… Mais derrière cette armure de froideur et d'inaccessibilité, son cœur ne battait en réalité que pour elle.

Il portait tellement d'attention à ses pensées qu'il se surprit à être déjà arrivé devant la chambre de Levy. Il se ressaisit, frappa et la bleutée ouvrit quelques instants après :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gajil ? dit Levy, ses yeux rouges et humides pointés vers le sol.

-Hey crevette, je viens pour prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Quoi ? Toi, tu viens me voir chez moi, de ton plein gré ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Heu… Oui, t'es pas venue aujourd'hui alors je m'in...terrogeais, dit-il en s'insultant mentalement »

Surprise et heureuse, elle arbora un sourire éclatant que le mage ne remarqua pas, du moins il le laissait paraître.

« Je… peux entrer ? Il est tard et j'ai la flemme de retourner chez moi, je suis crevé.

-Entrer… chez moi ? Je n'ai qu'un lit, tu sais, répondit-elle en voulant se frapper la tête contre un mur pour avoir dit ça.

-Si ça te gêne, c'est pas grave, je peux touj…

-Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas, coupa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Merci crevette. Je peux prendre une douche ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu viens pas me mater, hein ? (Mais quel con ! Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! Elle va te prendre pour un taré ! pensa-t-il.)

-Non, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit, murmura la mage avec un rire crispé (S'il savait… pensa-t-elle à son tour.) »

Gajil franchit donc la porte puis se rendit à la salle de bain. Une sensation de déjà-vu envahit la jeune femme quand l'homme mit en marche la douche, et des souvenirs interdits lui revenaient en mémoire pendant qu'elle s'installait sur son lit : elle imaginait l'eau brûlante coulant sur ses muscles développés, tous les contours de son corps, elle s'imaginait avec lui à cet instant, pouvant le toucher et le découvrir du bout de ses doigts, sous les caresses sensuelles du mage…

Elle réalisa que cela faisait 15 minutes qu'elle était couchée sur son lit sans bouger, et que Gajil ne tarderait pas à sortir de la douche. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain : ses sentiments et ses envies la conduisirent à entrer, car il fallait qu'elle le voit, mais avant tout qu'elle lui parle.

Quand le Dragon Slayer la vit, il tenait une serviette qui cachait tout juste son intimité et s'empressa de la nouer autour de sa taille et, surpris, il dit :

« Crevette ! Frappe au moins avant d'entrer…

-Désolé Gajil… Mais j'avais quelque chose à te dire... déclara Levy.

-C'est vraiment si important ? Tu ne peux pas attendre que je me sois rhabillé pour me le dire ?

-Oui, c'est important... reprit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Alors dis moi tout, répondit Gajil qui restait immobile.

-Voila je… En fait je… Je...

-Tu quoi ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas si simple à dire !

-Et c'est vraiment pas la peine de t'énerver ! rétorqua le mage qui commençait à s'agacer.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour prendre sur moi, tu sais !

\- Je peux patienter, alors.

-Non, attends !

-D'accord, OK… Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? dit-il calmement.

-Je…Je t... Non, laisse tomber…

-Comme tu veux.

Gajil commençait à sortir, toujours déshabillé, quand Levy le stoppa et l'embrassa. Il s'était arrêté et ne comprit pas sur le moment. Elle avait entouré la nuque du jeune homme de ses bras minces, les yeux fermés, et s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres qui étaient désormais posées sur les siennes. Ce baiser voulait tout dire, et il le comprit à cet instant, puisqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et colla un peu plus leur corps, comme pour lui répondre. La mage en avait les larmes aux yeux : le cœur des deux amants résonnaient tous deux ensemble, et ce baiser en était la preuve. La joie emplit jusqu'à son âme après avoir déclaré sa flamme à l'homme qu'elle aimait et désirait.

Ce dernier entraînait sa dulcinée dans sa chambre sans se décoller d'elle et la poussa sur le lit. Celle-ci admirait le corps parfait de son bien-aimé de haut en bas et lui dit avec gourmandise :

« Je te vois mieux qu'hier soir…

-C'est vrai que tu m'as déjà vu comme ça…

-Plus que tu ne le crois…

-… mais comme ça, tu m'avais vu ? »

Il avait laissé tomber sa serviette et toute son anatomie était dévoilée à Levy, et si elle s'attendait à ça… Elle avait bien sûr lu des livres à ce sujet (et quelquefois certains livres plus explicites que d'autres…), mais elle se dit alors qu'elle avait peur que ça ne rentre pas et que ça lui fasse mal tout en étant obsédé par le membre… imposant de Gajil, qui en faisait presque baver la jeune fille. En tout cas, ça lui semblait énorme !

« Gihi ! Merci du compliment ! dit le mage tout sourire, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. »

Levy devint écarlate après avoir entendu à ça : ses émotions l'avaient fait penser à haute voix, ce qui faisait sourire un peu plus son amant qui la toisait aussi.

« Gajil… C'est ma première fois et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Le Dragon Slayer nu n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce et dévorait Levy du regard.

« Tu vas te rincer l'œil encore longtemps, crevette ? dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Désolé… Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire... »

Le temps de s'y faire ?! Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'y était déjà habituée, et c'était un simple prétexte pour admirer ce corps si … Tellement… Elle ne savait décrire l'attraction et les sentiments que ça lui procurait. Sans y réfléchir et à cause de l'excitation, elle demanda soudainement :

« Je peux toucher ? »

Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche et changea une nouvelle fois de couleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son désir avait pris le dessus aussi rapidement, et pour ne pas l'aider, l'homme qu'elle convoitait et chérissait se trouvait dénudé devant elle !

« T'en fais pas, crevette, dit Gajil doucement en rassurant la jeune femme. Oui, si tu veux. »

Elle s'approchait donc de lui et posa sa main dans le cou du mage. Celui-ci frissonna elle descendit pour toucher ses bras pendant que leur respiration devenait saccadée. Elle descendait encore vers son ventre et se mordait la lèvre en suivant son doigt du regard, même si elle avait tendance à loucher sur le sexe de Gajil qui l'impressionnait et l'excitait tant. Tandis que sa main s'en rapprochait encore, elle rougit et respirait de plus en plus vite comme Gajil qui prenait de grandes inspirations pour se contrôler. Ils se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux, et ils y aperçurent une lueur d'amour et d'excitation au moment où la main de Levy quittait les abdominaux du jeune homme et atteignait les parties les plus sensibles de ce dernier. Elle sentait que les yeux de son bien-aimé lui disait « vas-y » et elle prit son sexe dans sa main.

Au moment exact où elle l'avait touché, les deux amants foncèrent tous deux dans les bras de l'autre pour s'embrasser fougueusement. Le dragon poussa la fée des mots sur son lit et continuait de l'embrasser si langoureusement, il avait prit sa main dans la sienne et glissa l'autre sous son haut pour toucher sa poitrine. Elle était en extase en caressant le dos de ce corps si musclé. Ils laissèrent leurs fantasmes agir en continuant de se caresser amoureusement. Quelques instants plus tard et au grand désespoir de Levy, Gajil se détachait d'elle et posa les mains sur les draps pour regarder le corps magnifique de l'élue de de son cœur en enlevant son haut et sa culotte de son autre main. Il la passait ensuite sur les lèvres humides de la mage, puis la fit glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule sous la respiration profonde de Levy pour arriver à ses seins qu'il prit soin de toucher en entier, il longea ensuite la hanche gauche de la jeune femme, descendit sur sa cuisse avec autant de douceur et toujours sous le souffle de la fée devenu court, puis il changea de jambe pour toujours remonter sur sa cuisse et il s'arrêta enfin sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps, qu'il caressait plus sensuellement. Le cœur de Levy s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde et elle fermait les yeux tout en bougeant son bassin et en murmurant le prénom du Dragon Slayer qui avait introduit un, puis deux doigts en elle. Elle gémissait de plus belle en sentant les doigts de son amant accélérer et en remarquant quelque chose de dur caresser sa jambe mais elle en demandait plus. Il remplaça donc sa main par sa langue et commençait à passer cette dernière sur la vulve de Levy. Elle gémit plus fort et sa respiration accélérait, elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos de Gajil et quand elle sentit cette langue s'introduire en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir en répétant le même nom et elle ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme, son tout premier orgasme que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait donné.

Gajil s'allongea donc à côté de sa crevette, mais celle ci ne tint pas en place et se mit à califourchon sur le mage de métal, qui surpris, allait dire quelque chose, mais elle mit son index sur sa bouche et commença à descendre sa main sur le sexe de ce dernier. (Elle est vraiment grosse, pensa-t-elle en le regardant, je me demande vraiment si ça va rentrer…)

« -Gihi ! Tu as encore parlé ! dit Gajil qui avait une seconde fois un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Désolée !

-C'est pas grave, crevette. C'est ta première fois, on peut en parler si tu veux.

-J'avais autre chose en tête... »

Elle attrapa la virilité de Gajil et commençait à bouger sa main de bas en haut. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration due à la surprise mélangée à du plaisir et emmêlait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la bleutée. Elle continuait et allait de plus en plus vite mais ça non plus, ça ne lui suffisait pas malgré le fait que c'était désormais Gajil qui gémissait son prénom à elle, et elle mit son sexe dans sa bouche. A ce moment, Gajil laissa échapper un cri grave tout en continuant de répéter le nom de sa dulcinée. Il était aux anges, le paradis lui ouvrait ses portes. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle toute sa vie. Levy allait toujours plus vite pendant que le mage prenait toujours plus de plaisir.

« Levy, embrasse-moi !'s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque ».

Elle releva sa tête et posa sa main sur le torse de Gajil qui l'embrassait maintenant des ses lèvres toujours plus brûlantes. Il la prit par les hanches puis la fit basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver sur elle et il introduit son érection à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, qui respirait toujours aussi vite en regardant son bien-aimé dans les yeux. Quand il buta contre l'hymen, il s'arrêta un instant et lui dit en la caressant :

« Ça risque de faire mal, mais je suis là, d'accord ?

-Je te fais confiance, Gajil, répondit-elle. »

Il continuait à fixer son regard quand il donna un coup de rein brusque qui arracha à la fée un petit cri de douleur.

« Ça va, Levy ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux, rassurée par l'attention de SON Dragon Slayer. »

Il restait donc statique pour laisser le temps à sa crevette de s'habituer à cette sensation, quand elle lui donna le feu vert en bougeant son bassin. Il démarra donc en faisant des vas-et-vient prudents et accéléra quand il vit l'expression de Levy et en entendant sa voix s'élever à nouveau. Il bougeait en elle de plus en plus rapidement quand il voyait l'euphorie sur son visage si doux et charmant. Il atteint sa vitesse maximale quand la jeune femme jouit une deuxième fois dans un cri bien plus perçant que le premier. Quelques secondes après, Gajil la rejoignit au septième ciel dans un état de béatitude parfaite.

Essoufflés, ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit en s'enlaçant amoureusement et en reprenant leur souffle après ce moment exceptionnel qu'ils avaient passé et qui officialisait leur couple.

« Je t'aime Levy, dit Gajil en plongeant son regard dans celui de la fée.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Gajil, répondit-elle en lui rendant son regard si chaud. »

Et ils se laissèrent bercer par Morphée, tous deux lovés l'un contre l'autre…

Le lendemain matin, la neige avait pratiquement fondu à Magnolia et le soleil était de nouveau en train de briller sur la ville. La fée des mots lisait un livre en compagnie de Mirajane qui était accoudée au bar, surveillant du coin de l'œil certains membres de la guilde (celle-ci étant de nouveau au complet, il fallait faire attention, une bagarre est si vite arrivée…).

Malgré l'agitation, Levy voyait bien que Gajil n'était pas là (il avait dû repasser chez lui, et puis si on les voyait ensemble, cela éveillerait des doutes), mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher son impatience. Comme toujours, la barmaid l'avait remarqué et lui demanda :

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Gaj… Non, personne ! dit-elle toute rouge.

-Alors il s'est enfin passé quelque chose !

-Non, rien du tout !

-Si tu le dis, répondit Mirajane en souriant. »

Vers 10h, Gajil ouvrit les portes de la guilde, et personne n'y prêtait attention. Il chercha alors Levy du regard, et quand il la vit en train de lire, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé, et arrivé vers elle, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, et elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte à quel point il embrassait bien.

La jeune fille était si surprise qu'elle en fit tomber son livre, mais rapidement, elle approfondit ce baiser en fermant les yeux (ce qui a fait qu'elle ne remarqua pas que toutes les fées les regardaient dans le plus grand des silences). Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et caressa ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux en levant un pied en l'air. Au bout de cette longue et délicieuse minute, ils se séparèrent et rougirent en se tenant la main. Toute la guilde se leva et les félicita, et ils firent la fête toute la journée. Même Erza les applaudissait et dit à Levy :

« Vous allez très bien ensemble ! Tu n'as plus de raison de penser que tu es faible, maintenant, tu as une très bonne protection ! »

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête… Protection, protection… Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants et comprit : ils ne s'étaient pas protégés ! Elle se tourna alors vers Gajil, lui sourit et se caressa le ventre. Il ne comprit pas sur le moment, puis il courut soudainement vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux : des larmes coulaient des rubis qui étincelaient sur son visage, et ces rubis, elle le voyait clairement maintenant et comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu chez lui, ils disaient « je t'aime ».


End file.
